Romance in another time
by poohbear1990
Summary: Not a slash What happens when you get two maurauders, a time traveling device, two young women, and reality? Awhole lot of trouble and confusion. Please R&R chapter 3 now up
1. Stupid mistakes

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any HP characters. All I own is the plot and Ashley Wood and Antonia Martinez. This is my first fan fiction so give me a break! Flames are welcomes with open arms because I'm going to use them for global warming. Also my good friend Mr. Evil Sock Puppet (yes he is a real sock puppet) will add rule of things not to do or what would really happen in this story. On with the story!!!!!!!!

Chapter 1: Stupid Mistake

Remus and Sirius were looking through the attic of the Black Manor, in which looked better thanks to Harry and company. "Hey Mr. Lupin and Sirius." Both men jumped, but regained their posture when they saw that it was Ron and Harry. "Don't do that!" Sirius, for the past 3 days was a little jumpy ( you would to if you almost died). Just before Sirius fell through the veil, Luna Lovegood yelled 'Windgodium Levious' and he moved 1 foot away from the veil. To bad the had to erase Luna and Neville's memories of that night. "Sorry Sirius. Didn't mean to scary you and Mr. Lupin." Ron stated as he stepped into the room followed by Harry. "Padfoot, what in the world is this?" Remus held up some weird looking thing. Before Sirius could answer Mrs. Weasley's voice interrupted him! " Fred how could you be so stupid! Your no better George so stop laughing! If I had a bat I would beat you both senseless!!" Harry and Ron looked at each other. " Where going to watch the twins get yelled at, so …see ya." Harry told Sirius and Remus before dashing do the stairs. "I don't even want to know what those two did." Remus shook his head. "Well, Padfoot, I would say that this here is a time traveling device." Remus then handed the device to Sirius. (Rule #1 don't hand a most likely dangerous or like changing device to someone who you know that's going to be a dumbass and push buttons) Sirius, to yours and my surprise, randomly pressed button and before you could say 'Big Fat Dirty Bastard' they were gone. Gone two the fifth dimension were very think goes wrong.

What would happen? Where did they go? Fuck don't ask me I don't even know! MAHAWWWAHAA!!!!!!! Sorry.


	2. not good

**__**

Disclaimer: You know as well as I do that I don't own anything, but my plot, the two made up characters, and Mr. Evil Sock Puppet. A big heartwarming hug to Rosebud5 for the review. It was my first review and you made me feel like a very special person (I am special, just in the head anyways). Now Like I said before it's my first fan fiction, so flame it, praise it, just don't hump it. Now on with the story!

Chapter 2: Not Good

"Ouch!" "Sorry, what can I do to help you?" "Oh, this is just coming from the top of my head, but GET YOUR FINGER OUT MY ASS!!!!" (what the hell! ) "Did you hear that?" a female voice asked. Movement on a bed. "How the hell could I not!" a second female voice replied. Sirius and Remus were in a closet with every little space and in an odd position (as you could tell). Remus looked at what he thought was Sirius face and raised an eyebrow. You see Sirius was drooling and had a dreamy look on his face. On word entered his mined when he heard two females and a bed, Lesbians (somebody is kicking those nasty thoughts --;). "AHHHHH!!!" a young woman of about 28 screamed as Remus and Sirius fell out the closet. "Damn, that hurt!" Sirius stated as his head became good friends with the dresser that was near the closet door. "I'm calling the police." The other girl, who was about 26-27, replied ,with eyes as wide as Fat Joe's waist line, while she rushed to the phone. Remus, being an idiot, grabbed her arm. In one quick motion, Remus was massed in the eyes and kicked where the sun don't shine. "Oohhhhhhhhh, sh-" Remus was cut off by Sirius covering his mouth. "Before you call the police and kick me in the balls, hear us out." Sirius looked both girls in the eye. "I don't have time for this." the second girl move towards the phone again as the other picked up a bat. "Please just listen. My name is Sirius Black and this is Remus Lupin." Remus stood up, leaned to the side, and waved. Now that it looked like the girls weren't going to kick there heads in they took a quick glance at both girls. More like women judging by what they were seeing. The first woman was about 5"11, Hispanic (ghetto taco bell, dogs), had long straight black hair that stopped at her back, brown eyes, a very nice figure, and an angelic face. As for the other she was about 5"13, African-American ( what's cracking), had long brown-blackish wavy hair that ended at her elbows, brown eyes, a very nice figure, and an angelic, yet mysterious, face. "Antonia Martinez." the first girl waved the bat. "Ashley Wood." the other put the phone down ,but stood close by it. "Now that that's settled, how is everyone doing?" Sirius flinched as he glance at Remus, who's eyes went back to their honey brown, but still wincing in pain. "Uh…sorry about that?" Ashley said sheepishly as she looked to the floor. "It's all right." Sirius snorted because of his attempt to not laugh at Remus's high pitched voice. "How did you get in our closet?" Antonia slowly put the bat down by her side. Remus look at Sirius, who tried to look like he didn't do anything. "Well, this stupid fool pressed buttons on a time travel device and here we are." Ashley sighed and looked over to Antonia who nodded. Ashley stepped away from the phone and walked over to them. "Okay, so let's just say I believe all of this. Where is it?" Remus raised an eyebrow and looked at Sirius, who looked lost and confused. "This time travel device that you claim is the reason you're here." Antonia said as she looked at the two as though they were stupid (which isn't all that false). Remus bent down and picked up the device, that was broken, and handed it to Ashley. "Their telling the truth." Antonia said in disbelieve. Sirius and Remus sighed in relief that they believed them. "Um… just one small question," Sirius looked at the two and continued, "Where are we?" Antonia simply said, "Chicago, Illinois." "In America." "Yes, in a boat." " A boat." "Were in the middle of Lake Michigan." Thump! Both women looked at Sirius and Remus, who fainted in shock.

Yes! I've finished Chapter 2!!!!! How did I do? silence Oooook. If you like my work look out for my Dragonball Z fan fiction that I will post soon. Remember: only you can prevent forest fires. I'm weird.


	3. Time to wake up

_**Disclaimer: I have finally made an update! Isn't it great! no answer Fine be that way if ya want. See Paranoid Android, I told you I would review. Thanks to my reviewers gives them all 'Attack of the squirrels' shirts I don't own anything except any characters you don't know.**_

Part 3: Time to wake up

They were fighting. Oh, how he was kicking her ass! In he tripped and almost fell in the veil. That was close call, but wait why was he still falling. 'Sirius come with us. Come.' Was that all in his head. Certainly someone was calling him. "SIRIUS!!!" That knocked some senses in. "Moony, I had the weirdest dream ever! Okay maybe it's not as weird as the one about the killer squirrels, but it's almost there." Sirius opened his eyes only to see pitch blackness. 'What in the world?'. He raised is hands to his eyes and removed the wet towel that was the cause of his lack of lighting. Sirius quickly gathered his surroundings. The black and white marble floor shimmered as the sun's rays reflected off it and across from him he saw a fireplace, that was burning and giving off a beautiful glow to the room, and the Plasma screen TV that was placed right above it. The couch that he was laying on was a creamy, smooth white leather with silk pillows was cozy and soft, it was like heaven. "Did you say anything?" Sirius looked up. "Holy shit!" Thump! You see, when Sirius was brought out of his daze Antonia was very close to his face and scared the fuck out of him and he ended up flipping over the couch and landing on his ass. I mean could you blame him for reacting like that. "Oops, guess that was a little too close for you." Antonia blushed a deep red and helped him to his feet. Sirius dusted himself off and looked at the to see that they were in fact in a living room. "Where are we at?" Sirius asked. Antonia was about to answer when a string of curses broke out.

_**I finished another chapter. Has anyone heard that new Eminem song. I like that song, in fact I'm going to sing it. 'Go on boy shake that ass, oops I mean girl, girl, girl. Girl you know you're my world. Now touch my body¼' Hehehehe I lost myself for a second. So people review and tell me what you think about this chap.**_


End file.
